Tamao's New Lover
by Beth Cyra
Summary: Tamao loves Nagisa with all her heart, and that means she needs to move on and ensure that her best friend doesn't need to worry about her. However when Nagisa is faced with what it means for Tamao to find a special someone she may change her tune. Repost of Tamao's New Lover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is a repost of my story from nearly a decade ago, it is the sister story that I wrote along with Red Ribbon, though they are not related. I got a request to have these reposted and I had taken them down due to a depression I went through, and I realized I should have never taken them down.

They are are rough, and I can't promise quality but I do hope that you find some enjoyment in them.

Tamao's New Lover.

"It's good to be back." Nagisa sighed to herself, as she walked up to the front gate of the Astraea Hill. Shizuma had taken her out for the three day vacation that she had arraigned with the Head sister. She wasn't meant to be back till later on that evening but Shizuma had received a call and she told Nagisa she was needed back at school for something important, and had to drop her off earlier than planned.

"I wonder if Tamao-chan will want to go?" Nagisa asked herself as the Strawberry Dorms came into view. Shizuma had specifically asked her to invite the blue haired poet for their next over night get together in a few weeks. Normally Nagisa would have been sure that her roommate and best friend would want to go along but lately the beautiful straight A student had been acting strangely.

After walking Nagisa down to where she meet Shizuma each time the Hanazono princess came to pick her up; Tamao had said goodbye giving the girl a quick wave before running off without giving Nagisa the loving hug she had done every single time in the past. Nagisa had spent the rest of the time waiting for Shizuma thinking of what could possibly have caused Tamao to react the way she had.

It wasn't the first time she had seemed distant or distracted, not only that but the bluennet seemed happier lately putting a little extra work into her hair in the mourning, her smile reaching a little farther on her face. If Nagisa didn't know better she would have thought that Tamao had fallen in love, but when she questioned her best friend about it she laughed and waved off the question by calling the red head crazy.

"Well I just have to talk to her about it, she has never kept secrets from me before, maybe she just got a really high score on a test or something." Nagisa said to herself as she climbed the steps leading to her room. With a sense of determination as she rounded the corner and saw the door to her room and smiled thinking she would be able to talk to her best friend and tell her all about her weekend. Tamao always loved to listen to her weekends away.

"Tam.." Started to say as her hand grasped the door handle and tried to turn it but found it was locked. "We never lock the door." She said to herself, and put her ear to the door hearing soft music playing. She smiled to herself as she took a key from her pocket actually happy that she would be able to surprise the ever studios poet. She always listened to this particular song while wrote poetry. After quietly unlocking the door and sliding key back into her pocket she slipped her fingers back over the handle trying to keep herself from laughing out as began to turn it.

"Honey I'm home!" She sang out and then stopped dead in her tracks not quite believing what she saw.

"Jesus Tamao! You told me she wouldn't be back for a few hours." A tall girl with short brown hair said as she shoved Tamao's face out of the center of her legs causing the blue haired girl to stumble backwards nude as the day she was born.

Slowly she turned her head to look into the shocked eyes of her best friend and waved shyly.

"Hey you get out and close the door. Damn it Tamao quit just standing there and get dressed." The brown haired girl yelled from beneath the blankets causing Tamao to bend over quickly and grab her uniform before retreating to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Nagisa asked herself still shocked, Tamao was having sex, how in the world did this happen Tamao didn't have sex, did she?

"Hey get out!" The girl shouted again causing Nagisa to finally come out of her trance and look from the bathroom to the Tamao's bed.

"This is my room thank you, and I don't plan to leave. Besides you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Nagisa said as she closed the door and steeped further into the room sitting her bag on the end of the bed before sitting down.

"Mako-chan you can use the bathroom now." Tamao said walking out as she straightened her uniform deliberately not looking at Nagisa's side of the room.

"Thanks Tamao. Just give me a minute and we can go get something to drink." Mako said rising from bed as she clutched one hand holding the blanket to keep herself covered and bent down to pick up her own uniform.

"You can use my toothbrush if you want." Tamao spoke softly trying to keep their conversation between just the two of them as Mako steeped up next to her.

"Thanks, you are so sweet." Mako purred as she leaned in and gave Tamao a hard kiss on the lips letting her tongue slip out and tease the blue haired girl a little bit.

Nagisa again found her jaw open in shock, how could this be? Tamao was a romantic not and exhibitionist.

"Don't worry I won't be long." Mako teased the girl one last time as she gave her a wink and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Neither Tamao or Nagisa could bring themselves to say anything, one staring at her long time friend with a mix of shock and hurt about not knowing that this kinda of thing was going on. The other staring out the window, not wanting to look into the eye's of the person that had meant more to her for so many years. Tamao was ashamed, this was not the way she wanted Nagisa to find out about her relationship with Makoto. She had tried to tell the other girl many times, but it never felt quite right, and now she had been found having sex with her partner.

"Tamao-chan..." Nagisa stopped talking as the bathroom door swung open revealing a Makoto in her Spican uniform her long muscular legs proudly displayed under the short skirt, the bangs on the right side of her head tied up in a blue and green ribbon.

"Ready Tamao?" She asked as she laid the blanket back down on the bed and then wrapped her arm gently across her girlfriends shoulders and slowly lead her out of the room.

Nagisa could only watch as Tamao walked out the door, the last thing she saw was Tamao giving her a sad smile in apology as Makoto closed the door.

–

"I'm sorry I pushed you down Tamao, I was just surprised." Makoto whispered into her girlfriends ear as the two walked down the hall on their way to the cafeteria.

"That's okay, I can't blame you for that, I didn't think she would be there." Tamao whispered back not wanting the people in the hall way to overhear their talk.

"Tamao, I know I told you I wouldn't pressure you about Nagisa, but she needed to find out, it wasn't good to keep hiding it from her." Makoto said shaking the girls shoulders a little trying to comfort her.

"I know, but Nagisa-chan never has done very well with change and I didn't want to hurt our friendship." Tamao sniffed trying to keep herself from crying.

"She has been with Shizuma for over two years, it was time you moved on; you deserve to be happy too."

"You're right, and I'm happy with you Mako-chan, just we have been together for years now and I don't want to lose her friendship after it is finally being enough." Tamao replied as she wrapped an arm around the taller girl's waist and giving her a sad smile to show that she would be okay.

"Don't worry Tamao, everything will work out, Nagisa is your best friend right?"

"Yeah she is." Tamao said deciding to talk to Nagisa later. But for now she was going to enjoy the feeling of having a girlfriend of her own, and not always wishing someone would like her for a change.

–

Nagisa sat in silence completely stunned. Not only was Tamao seeing someone and hadn't told her, but she left her sitting there by herself choosing someone over her roommate and best friend. How could she do this to her, didn't Tamao care about her any more? What about the last 3 years they had spent together? Damn her, they were almost Etolie together.

Nagisa's hand shot to her mouth covering it as the realization of what happened hit her. She had done this to Tamao herself. Not only that but she had done it in front of the entire school, turning her back on her friend and leaving her standing at the alter giving up the precious title that every girl in school wished to have.

Tears started rolling gently down her face. Angry at herself for what she had done to her best friend, angry at Tamao for not saying anything to her and keeping the pain to herself, angry at Shizuma for waiting so long to get there causing her to put Tamao through that. Her face suddenly contorted in rage, Tamao knew this pain, how could she do this to her? She was sorry for what she did to Tamao but she didn't know; she had went blissfully unaware of the pain her friend suffered, but now Tamao was doing it to her knowingly.

Well Tamao was in for a rude awaking if she thought the chosen one of Hanazono Shizuma would stand for this kind of treatment. She may be sorry for the poet, but that didn't mean she was going to roll over and let her treat her badly just because the blue haired girl didn't have enough guts to stand up for herself.

Nagisa rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, brushing her teeth then slipping into one of the large over shirts that she had taken from Shizuma so she could feel closer to the older woman while she slept. After slipping her shirt over and pulling up a pair of clean red lace panties she picked up her dirty clothes and slid them into the hamper. She walked back out to her desk turning on the light and waited for her best friend to return so she could make sure that they knew exactly where they stood in this relationship.

–

"I should be getting back. Nagisa-chan likes to tell me about how things went with Shizuma after she gets back." Tamao sighed rising from her seat next to Makoto on the other girl's bed, and felt the resignation set in over what she was sure they would talk very much not about Shizuma.

"You can stay here tonight if you want?" Makoto offered not happy to see the poet so down.

"Thanks but I have to get back, I can't just leave her like that. I know how it feels to be left behind." Tamao said as she walked to the door and turned the handle.

Makoto watched silently, she wanted to say something to the young woman, but she knew that Tamao wouldn't accept anything she could say. Makoto had only transferred late last year she wasn't here when Tamao and Nagisa had their big Etolie election and had only heard about it second hand. The poet still didn't feel comfortable discussing the event, it had left a huge scar in her heart taking along time for to start to heal.

After the girl was out the door, Makoto could only hope that this wouldn't re-open old wounds.

–

'How ironic.' Tamao thought to herself as she chuckled to herself, 3 long years ago this same situation played out with the two best friends acting out the parts that the other now held. Tamao afraid to enter the room after all that had happened and Nagisa waiting and she just knew she waiting for Tamao to return.

"Welcome back Tamao-chan." Tamao felt her heart clench painfully in her chest when she heard her own greeting echoed back to her from beyond the door letting her know that she was correct in her assumption that Nagisa had been waiting for her.

"Hello Nagisa-chan." Tamao said as she opened the door and walked in closing it slowly before turning to look at her best friend only to have her face whipped to the side violently and tears come to her eyes.

"How could you do that to me after all you have been through, how could you just walk out on me?" Nagisa railed at the poor girl who was clutching her cheek that throbbed painfully.

"I'm sorry Nagisa-chan, I really am. I wanted to tell you about Mako-chan, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to lie to you, you are my best friend." Tamao spoke softly raising her face to look into that of her irate friend tears of fear over the thought of losing her now mixing with those of the painful slap.

"Sure you didn't, that is why you just walked out with that slut when I tried to talk to you. What are you trying to get back at me for doing it to you during Etolie election?" Nagisa demanded.

"I understand you are upset Nagisa-chan, but please you have to calm down. Mako-chan is no slut and of course I didn't do this to hurt you, I have never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't know what to do, I was scared." Tamao defended her self softly knowing that getting mad and yelling back would only make the situation worse.

"What do you think I meant to hurt you? I love Shizuma, Tamao-chan, I didn't just leave you for some nobody that I didn't give a damn about." Nagisa didn't get any more out as now it was her turn to feel pain shoot up the side of her face.

"Quit being so god damn selfish Nagisa-chan, you are not the only one who can fall in love, I deserve to be happy just as much as you do." Tamao shouted having enough of Nagisa's projecting her own failure on her and trying to make it so it was all the poets fault and excuse herself of any blame.

"You don't love her." Nagisa whispered to herself, low enough for Tamao to make out a sound but not the words.

"What did you say, speak up Nagisa-chan, don't just act like Shizuma's little clone half the time." Tamao growled out taking a step closer.

"You don't love her." Nagisa shouted in her friends face only to have the other cheek light up with a hand print.

"You have no right to say who I love or not Nagisa-chan, you are so absorbed in your own little world you don't bother to see what is going on around you." Tamao finished her angry tirade in a quite whisper no longer able to look at the crying girl in front of her.

"I do to notice, I care about my friends all of you, I saw that you were acting differently. I even brought it up too remember, how could you say something like that." Nagisa asked in between sobs her face screaming in pain.

"Did you notice Nagisa-chan, yeah you asked me about it, but would you have done it if something didn't happen directly to you? Did you notice there was any changes on your own." Tamao asked sadly.

"Of course I did, I noticed you taking extra time in the morning getting ready, I saw that look of happiness in your eyes." Nagisa said hurt even more that her friend thought she really didn't see what was going on.

"How did you notice these things Nagisa-chan? Did you see that I trimmed my hair a couple inches? Or that I have been trying to add a little curl to it at the ends because Mako-chan thinks it is cute. Did you notice my smile while I was reading a letter she wrote to me encouraging me to tell you about us, that you would be happy for me and support me?" Tamao paused and looked deep into her friends eye's and grabbed her chin when she tried to look away and forced her to lock eyes once again.

"Or was it because I took up the bathroom longer then usual making it so you couldn't get down to breakfast? Or because I told you I was fixing my hair when you told me to hurry up? Or how about when I was day dreaming and you couldn't get my help on your homework? Or when the teacher called on you to answer a question in class and you needed me to help you because you weren't prepared?" Tamao finished the smile she wore so painful it struck Nagisa even harder then the slap Tamao had given her earlier. As she tried desperately to come up with something to say anything that would prove the other girl wrong and that she did notice because that is what friends do and not because it was forced upon her when her life was inconvenienced.

"I didn't want to hurt you Nagisa-chan. You are my best friend." Tamao repeated her earlier statement as she took the trembling girl in to her arms and shook her back and forth gently trying to calm her down. Nagisa could only shake her head in denial repeating the word 'no' over and over again. She wasn't like that, she just couldn't come up with anything when she was so upset. She wouldn't do that to Tamao and the others, she loved them. Tamao had to be wrong, she repeated to herself mentally as she continued to search her mind as she cried into the arms of her best friend until she fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry." Tamao whispered as she whipped away the left over tears that still clung to the sleeping girls face. Gently she stood up taking the girl into her arms bridal style and walked over to the girls bed and laid her down gently. Sitting down next to her she tucked Nagisa into the covers making sure the girl wouldn't catch cold.

"I never wanted to hurt you, because I love you Nagisa-chan." Tamao said softly as a tear slipped down her cheek. Gently she used her fingers to move the stray hairs out the red heads face and then bent down and laid a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Nagisa-chan, I will be here if you need me, I always have been and I always will be, no matter what." With one last loving look she used her hand to wipe away the stray tear causing her face to sting where Nagisa had slapped her and rose from the bed and walked over to her own undressing and hoping that Nagisa's dreams would be better then hers because she knew she was in for a rough night's rest.

–

Tamao slowly came to as she heard knocking on her room's door. Sitting up she felt the sting of her cheek, although much less painful then the night before she could still feel the spot where Nagisa had slapped her.

Thinking of Nagisa she quickly looked to her side and was surprised to see Nagisa wide awake and staring right at her not concerned with the loud knocking.

"Nagisa-chan." Tamao whispered quietly wondering what the other girl was doing. Nagisa didn't respond verbally but looked to the door then back to her blue haired roommate and nodded, telling the other girl to answer the door.

Tamao got up slowly from her bed, her eye never leaving those of the red head who continued to watch Tamao until her hand rested on the door handle, only then did she turn her head and look out the window causing Tamao to turn her head away from her friend and look at the door as she turned the knob to see who was outside.

"Morning Tamao." Makoto said happily giving the girl a smile until she noticed the red outline of a hand on the girls face causing her to frown.

"Morning Mako-chan." Tamao said somewhat sheepishly and turned her face away from her girlfriend she noticed the girl staring at the side of her face.

"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked, she knew it was a bad idea to let the poet return to her room last night and now this proved that she was right.

"Yeah I just got up, so I will meet you down stares in a little bit okay?" Tamao replied looking out of the side of her eye still not wanting to turn and look at the other girl.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Makoto asked not wanting to leave the girl alone encase something bad happened.

"Yes, I still have to get ready for the day and then I need to take care of something. So don't worry about it, besides I know how Etolie-sama likes you to have breakfast with her." Tamao turned slightly to give Makoto a warm smile.

"If you're sure, I will make sure and let everyone know that you will be down in a little bit." Makoto said as she leaned in to kiss Tamao's cheek.

Tamao felt her cheeks heat up embarrassed about being kissed by her girlfriend in front of Nagisa, her eyes darted over to the girl as Makoto pulled away and started to walk down the hall. Nagisa still sat not moving looked away from Tamao. Closing the door the poet walked over and sat down on her own bed right across from her best friend wondering where to begin when Nagisa looked back at her and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Tamao-chan." Nagisa began and held up her hand when she saw that Tamao tried to speak. "You have been there for me since the beginning, I wouldn't have made it this far with out you, I might not even have Shizuma if you hadn't been there to lone me your strength. I didn't mean to act the way I did, I was just so surprised. When you left I finally understood what I did to you and it hurt to have my friend turn her back on me but more then that, I was mad that I put you through that, and you still accepted me and stayed by my side." Nagisa choked up trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Oh Nagisa-chan, you shouldn't feel that way. I don't blame you for anything you did back then, you followed your heart, and you should always follow your heart." Tamao got up and wrapped her friend in a tight hug trying to calm her down. "I wouldn't change it for anything, I just want you to be happy, that is why I told you to go Nagisa-chan."

"Thank you Tamao-chan, I want you to be happy too." Nagisa sighed out returning the hug and pulling the girl tighter to her. "You do deserve to be happy Tamao-chan and find someone to love, I was just being selfish."

"That is so sweet, but I am happy Nagisa-chan, I have the greatest best-friend in the world, besides who else is going to tell me about new things to try with my new girlfriend." Tamao said playfully ruffling her friends hair. It was true she was happier now then she had been in years. She still loved Nagisa more then anything else, but she knew soon she could let her go completely, whether or not Makoto and her lasted didn't matter much but for now being here with her friends and having a good time time with Nagisa and her girlfriend was enough for her.

"I think I rather you go to Yaya-chan for that kinda thing actually." Nagisa chuckled softly, it was going to take awhile to come to terms with the fact Tamao was in a relationship, and she didn't exactly feel comfortable to think of Tamao doing things with some girl that Nagisa told her about, it just felt wrong some how.

"I think I will have to come up with things on my own then, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan are a little to intense for me." She laughed as Nagisa made a face and then added to herself 'I wonder what Nagisa-chan will think when she finds out they added another person to the relationship?'

"What is it Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked before trailing her fingers over area she had hit feeling the pit of her stomach sink as she asked herself how she could do this to her best friend.

"I was just thinking, how about you take a shower and tell me about your weekend with Shizuma-sama." Tamao offered stepping away from the bed wishing she could have held her friend a few seconds more.

"Thanks but you should go first your girlfriend is waiting for you." Nagisa shoved her friend playfully as she to got up, ignoring the feeling of worry about how much longer her and Tamao could be like this; and how her new girlfriend would start taking more and more of the blue haired girls time away from her.

"Alright." Tamao smiled a sad smile and reached up brushing the girls hair out of her face. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Your face is to beautiful to be covered in welts."

"Stop it Tamao-chan." Nagisa slapped the girls hands as she looked away her face heating up from more then just the slap marks. "I know after last night that I have gotten a swelled head after being with Shizuma for so long, and I don't need you making it worse."

"Your right about that." Tamao smiled and turned quickly stepping into the bathroom ignoring the look of shock on her friends face.

"I don't think I like this girl." Nagisa huffed to herself as she walked over and made sure both her and Tamao's uniforms where ready for the day. Grumbling all the while about how Tamao wouldn't of said something like that in the past before walking over to her desk and reading over a letter that Shizuma sent her awhile go.

A couple minutes later after finishing the letter she remembered Shizuma wanting her to invite Tamao to the next outing she jumped up with out thinking about it walked into the bathroom to talk to her friend hoping this would smooth over what ever problems they had left from the previous night.

"Tamao-chan I." Nagisa stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at her friend getting out of the shower the water sliding slowly down her body, her long blue hair cascading down her back now that she didn't ware it up in the usual bun and appeared much darker blue because of the water.

"Is there something wrong Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked, after all the time they had spent together Tamao has mastered her flight instinct at the idea of the two of them seeing each other naked or else it would give her feelings away for her best friend. Standing there making no motion to cover herself she stood there waiting or Nagisa to say something.

"I was just wondering are you busy next next weekend?" Nagisa stuttered out desperately trying to keep her eye's on her friends face. Her face heating up as she looked onto the nude form of her relaxed friend. But somewhere along the lines her will lost out to a strong pull in the bottom of her stomach and her eye's quickly darted to the girls heaving chest, the trails of water leaving trail lines across the large swells of flesh and coming together on her nipples before falling to the floor.

"I don't have anything planned, but I haven't talked to Mako-chan yet, Nagisa?" Tamao asked in concern, Nagisa had a strange look in her eye's that made the other girl worry if she was okay.

"Did you get larger Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked her mouth having gone completely dry as she fought with all last of what little left of her mind shouting at her in a small voice, a voice that sounded some what familiar but so far away she couldn't place it.

"What? I just weighed my self last week, I couldn't have gained weight." Tamao said completely misunderstanding the lust filled words of her friend and leaned forward on one foot as she tried to get a better look around herself in worry to make sure that she was her mind going crazy at the idea of fat showing up somewhere on the tiny frame.

"Oh god." Nagisa barely got out as she felt herself take a large breath as Tamao leaned her leg forward on her toes and turned her head slightly to she tried to gaze down her own back, giving Nagisa a perfect look at her back and long perfectly shaved milky white legs. Lifting her eye's from the girls tasteful looking thighs Nagisa found her eye's locked on Tamao back side as it her muscles rippled in perfect harmony as she breathed out a sigh of relief that Nagisa had been just imaging things.

"Don't scare me like that Nagisa-chan you know I worry about my weight." Tamao turned to face her friend while giving her a playful scolding.

Unfortunately this is the worst thing that could have happened to Nagisa, as her mind still filled with images of slapping Tamao in a much more enjoyable way than she did the night before got an eye full of Tamao's most private place.

"Oh shit, you really do have blue hair naturally." Nagisa whispered to quietly for the other to hear her properly and licked her lips all thoughts of Shizuma and the trip forgotten as she tried to think if Tamao would match up to all those great foods she brought her after going home to visit her family.

"Oh my god Nagisa-chan!" Tamao screamed at the sex crazed female causing her to look away from treasure she had been greedily plotting to take like some kind of crazy lesbian pirate. Tamao's worried look finally snapped the girl out of it, causing Nagisa to fidget for a second as she waved her arms out in front of her while she stuttered over an excuse as to why she was sexually assaulting her friend with her eyes. And flinched away when Tamao came speeding at her afraid that she was going to slapped for the third time in 24 hours. All the while a small devilish voice saying it was so worth it.

"What the." Nagisa asked when she felt a gentle hand guide her face to the front again and pressed something soft against her face.

"If you aren't feeling well then you should stay in bed today Nagisa-chan, that is one heck of a nose bleed." The poet said as she placed Nagisa's hand to her face to keep the pressure up while she grabbed a a towel to cover herself up.

"Oh I have just been light headed because I was so relieved we worked everything out, it is no big deal." Nagisa stammered trying to take the life line that Tamao left for her and not let the other girl know she had been ogling her.

"Of course we would work everything out silly we are best friends." Tamao said as she took Nagisa's arm and brought it to her chest as she led the girl out of the room. Nagisa's breath hitched as she felt her arm sliding up and down the left breast of her best friend.

"Your all red, I think it could be a cold, I want you to stay here for today and I will let the teachers know and get back as early as I can to take care of you." Tamao spoke calmly ignoring the others attempts to change her mind.

"Now take off your shirt and lay down." Tamao said releasing Nagisa so she could do as she was told and walked back to the bathroom to rinse the blood out of the rag before depositing it in the hamper and took out a fresh hand towel. After wetting it down so she could help keep Nagisa cool she walked out only to find Nagisa still standing beside her bed with her shirt on looking around with a scared expression on her face.

"Hurry up, the longer you take to start resting the longer it will take to get you feeling good again." Tamao said sweetly as she placed her hand on her friends arm who was shaking her head no. "Nagisa-chan, your skin is all clammy, it must be worse then I thought."

Nagisa eye's opened as wide as they could go as she watched Tamao bend over and put the cloth down next to the girls pillow and turned her hands going for the bottom of Nagisa's shirt.

"Whats wrong Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked as Nagisa's grip on her shirt that keeping it down became like iron.

"Nothing, I just think I should keep my shirt on." Nagisa lied, there where two very obvious tells two when her body got going and she knew that both of them had been kicked into high gear back in the bathroom and didn't want her body to betray what she was feeling to her best friend.

"But anything that is effecting you will be on the shirt as well, and if you keep it on you might not be able to get over it." Tamao cocked her head to the side giving Nagisa a strange look.

"Well I also slept in my bed so the germs are probably in there as well." Nagisa countered, her grip tightening even more as Tamao rose her hand to her chin in thought causing the towel around her sexy body to slip a little bit revealing her breasts a little bit more.

"What about my bed? I wouldn't mind sharing it with you." Tamao said as she looked over to bed checking to make sure that everything was in order.

Nagisa's brain felt like a nail had been driven right through the center at Tamao inadvertent advance on the lustful red head. She ripped her shirt off throwing on the head of her friend, ignoring the fact it was rude and hoped that it would by her a few precious extra seconds so she could get into bed and get her chest and underwear hidden from sight.

"Okay your bed it is then. Now get comfy while I get dressed." Tamao shook her head chuckling softly at her friends antics and walked over to her dresser pulling out a a matching red lace bra and pantie set.

"When did she get those?" Nagisa asked herself, as she kept the blanket pulled past her head and tried to sneak a look at the poet as she put the bra on and then reached up crushing her noes tightly between her thumb and forefinger as Tamao bent over to pull her panties up giving Nagisa a clear view of everything from the waist down.

"Alright, I will be back in a couple hours, after I talk to the Sisters, and I need to let Mako-chan know what is going on, okay." Tamao said picking up the wet towel and moving the blanket down so she could place it on her friends for head.

"Thank you Tamao-chan." Nagisa spoke more normally, the name Mako coming from Tamao's lips being enough to bring Shizuma and Tamao's girlfriend roaring forward and replacing most of the girls lust with another feeling, one that was much worse then sense of excitement she had been feeling seconds ago, a feeling that confused her greatly as she stared back at the smiling face who gazed back at her lovingly as she finished with her tie and turned to the door.

"Goodbye Nagisa-chan." She waved and the walked out the door closing it behind her still smiling, after a few seconds of keeping the look up she let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the wall next to the door quietly.

"Damn it, my mind is playing tricks on me." The sexually starved poet growled out, Nagisa had interrupted her first time the night before, before Makoto had done anything to her leaving her frustrated all night and into the morning. It had to be her frustration that made her see Nagisa's look and misinterpret them as desire, there was no way her nipples where erect or her panties wet when she climbed into bed. Even if they were it had to be that she Shizuma on her mind again.

"Maybe nothing really happened this weekend, she must have just been fantasizing about Shizuma again." Tamao let out a frustrated chuckle, it wouldn't be the first time Nagisa couldn't wait till the next time the two got together. Muttering about not being able to meet with Makoto and advance their relationship, and not for the first time considering the benefits of self pleasure she stalked down the hallway as her bra and panties continued to agitate the girl further.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again this is just a simple upload of the chapter as it was nearly a decade ago.

Tamao's First Break Up.

Tamao shook her head trying to clear her mind as she approached the doors to the cafeteria. Nagisa needed her to help her while she was sick and the last thing she needed was for the others to think that something was wrong with her as well.

Opening the doors the Miator 6th year took a quick glance around; she couldn't help but smile as she gazed at one of her oldest friends and probably the second most popular girl in all of Spica. Yaya had grown quite a bit over the last few years. Her face becoming sharper and her chest growing a couple sizes, making almost every girl in all three schools drool over the girl while dreaming about her in their sleep.

Next to her sat her ever present girlfriend or as Yaya had come to call her lately the 'guard dog'. Tsubomi, the small Spica student hadn't actually grown that much in the last few years; secretly Tamao thought Yaya was actually quite happy about that as she still loved to flirt with the younger girls. A small chuckle escaped Tamao's lips as Tsubomi growled at some younger girl whom Yaya had started to flirt with causing the girl to look in fear at the pinket before making an excuse and leaving.

For a second she wondered where the third one of the fabled trifecta was, before shaking her head and turning to the Miator table as she walked down to let the her friend know what was going on.

"Morning Chiyo-chan, Kagome-chan." Tamao spoke softly as she stepped up behind the cute couple.

"Good morning Tamao-oneesama." Chiyo chipped as she turned to look at her mentor. Tamao smiled brightly as she looked the girl over. When it came to growing she was some where in between Yaya and Tsubomi, only growing a few inches over the years, her body staying small and her smile staying big. But her personality had taken on a much different form as time had passed. Tamao had watched the girl grow and mature becoming a hard working young woman but retaining that playful and spirited nature when she was allowed to let herself go from her work.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to class this morning so I was wondering if you could stop by and pick up any work from the teachers for me?" Tamao asked the girl who ended up being a mixture of her two beloved Onee-sama's.

"Of course. Is there something wrong Tamao-oneesama?" Chiyo asked. Tamao was one of the hardest workers she knew, even going to class when she was sick. In fact the only time she could remember Tamao missing class was because of a certain someone needing help. It dawned on her before Tamao got any words out and shook her head in understanding as Tamao explained the situation. She more then anyone knowing just how much the blue haired girl had been in love with Nagisa and how hard she tried over time to make sure that Nagisa was happy; but never pushing her feelings on the other girl.

"I will pick them up right after class and then bring them to you after clubs is that okay?" Chiyo asked. She would have liked to have taken them over right away, but she was the Club president and couldn't take to much time away from the group.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Chiyo-chan." Tamao smiled as she squeezed the younger girls shoulder and nodded her head. "Have a good day." She finished giving both of them a smile and walked away when the two smiled and nodded to her in return.

Next Tamao made her way to the Lulim table to where her girlfriend sat with the reigning Etolie's.

"Good morning Etolie-sama." Tamao spoke softly as she gave the two a respectful bow making the one make a face and the other nod her head slightly in return.

"Honestly Tamao-chan, how many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Himeko?" The blond Lulim student asked. She had asked this question every day since the coronation that had made her and her partner the most popular couple in school. Granted her partner had been one of, if not the most popular girl in school since she first stepped on to the school grounds.

"Do forgive me Himeko-chan, it is tradition after all." Tamao smiled as Himeko rolled her eye's and then went back to talking with her partner.

"Took long enough, you had me worried." Makoto spoke up after Tamao turned towards her, concern filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, but I got distracted." Tamao sputtered out and hoped the blush wouldn't be strong enough for Makoto to take notice.

"It's alright, where is Aoi-san?" Tamao's eyes narrowed as she glared at her girlfriend out the side of her eye still facing away from her to hide the blush. A part of her could guess that the noticeable trace of animosity in the girls voice when she said Nagisa's last name was because she was worried about Tamao. But that small part lost out to the much larger piece of Tamao that still loved Nagisa and it didn't like anyone irregardless of the reason to speak negatively about Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan isn't feeling well, so I am going to have to stay back to take care of her." Tamao bit out more harshly then she intended to and felt herself wince as Makoto looked back at her hurt.

"Did something happen to Aoi-san?" The blue haired Etolie asked causing Tamao to turn and look at her.

"No Etolie-sama, she just had a ruff night, and I think she may have caught a 24 hour bug. As long as she gets some rest she should be back to normal tomorrow." Tamao explained.

"Good, please tell her we wish her a speedy recovery. Himeko lets go we have some work to do to get ready for the up coming celebration." She said as she rose and started to walk away to find the three presidents of the schools.

"Yes Chikane-chan." Himeko stood up following the woman she loved as she flashed Tamao and Makoto a smile before skipping away.

"Thank you Etolie-sama, I will." Tamao said as she gave the queenly like woman a bow to show her respect and gratitude before watching Himeko walk away smiling. She had been shocked when the two had arrived, Chikane had seemed so cold to her, but over time she noticed that the blue haired woman cared about many things, most importantly Himeko. But she had a strong code of ethics always working hard, even more so after she had become Etolie and repeatedly helping others out when she could. Although Tamao thought that it was more the Blond princess that had been an instigator in a lot of those situations but seemed to be happy about staying in the back ground and letting her beloved Chikane take the credit.

"What about tonight?" Makoto asked bringing Tamao's attention back to her.

"I doubt I will be able to make it. I'm sorry Mako-chan, I am just worried about Nagisa-chan. I have always taken care of her when she was sick." Tamao responded, sighing in frustration. She hated breaking her word to study with Makoto and the Etolie's but she just couldn't not be there when Nagisa needed her.

"Tamao, I am not trying to be mean, but we talked ab..." Makoto stopped when the ever docile poet turned and glared at her hard.

"I know okay? I meant it when I said I wanted to move past Nagisa-chan and that I like you; but that doesn't mean I am going to stop caring about her. She is my best friend and I want to be there if she needs someone." Tamao growled out and tried to keep her voice down so as not to attract to much attention.

"But when am I going to come first Tamao? You said after you told her then you would start spending time with me openly and now that she knows not only are you not coming to class you are skipping out on me for studying." Makoto slammed her hand down on the table as she stood up and glared at her girlfriend. She hated putting Tamao in a position like this but she was worried both about how her girlfriend was doing, and if they could ever move past the girls love sick like nature when it came to Nagisa.

"How about this, next week we can do something just the two of us?" Tamao asked trying to just end the conversation so she could get over and talk to the head sister and then back to Nagisa encase she needed her.

"What about this weekend?" Makoto asked frustration growing at such a long time for them to meet up when they had a perfectly good weekend coming up.

"I can't do this now." Tamao said as she ran her hand over her face.

"If you leave then this relationship is over." Makoto glared at the blue haired poet. She may like Tamao but she wasn't going to take a backseat to someone else forever.

"Haha you sure you want to do that?" Tamao challenged as she felt the desire to cry. She really didn't want to give up her happiness with Makoto but she had given up much more for Nagisa in the past and she new that her heart no matter how happy someone else made her, she would always give up everything to help the one that erased her loneliness.

"She will never want you Tamao." Makoto growled, trying to make her girlfriend understand that she only wanted her to be happy.

"It was never about me, even when I gave up the Etolie crown, it was all to make sure she was happy, and it is not about me now." Tamao spoke out slowly but determinedly. She would move on and love someone other then Nagisa, but she wouldn't ever stop caring about her, not for Makoto, and not for anyone.

"Tamao wait." Makoto tried to speak to the girl as she turned around. Tamao didn't look back as she walked to talk with the head sister.

–

"It's okay Chiyo-chan." Kagome took her girlfriend into her arms as the girl broke down crying.

"Why Kagome-chan? Why can't Nagisa-oneesama love Tamao-oneesama?" The younger girl watched as Tamao for the second time in her school life walked among her peers as silent but strong tears trailed down her face. She had again just like all that time ago gave up something she had worked so hard for in front of everyone all to make sure the person she loved most was safe and happy.

"Don't cry Chiyo-chan we need to be strong, for both Tamao-oneesama, and Nagisa-oneesama." Kagome whispered to her softly trying to calm her down.

"What? Why do we need to be strong for Nagisa-oneesama?" Chiyo asked confused as she tried to stop the tears from falling like her girlfriend told her.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan, but I need you to trust me." Kagome said giving the girl a soft sad smile.

"What's going on, what aren't you telling me?" Chiyo tried to push herself from the Lulim girl but the girls strong grip kept her close to her heart as she fought the tears from her own eyes.

"Please believe me I would tell you if I could but I promised I wouldn't. I would never ask you tell me something Tamao-oneesama or Nagisa-oneesama asked you to keep a secret would I?"

"This has to do with that letter you received from Chikaru-sama isn't it?" Chiyo sighed and leaned back into her girlfriends embrace. She knew the girl was right and she wouldn't ask her to betray her onee-sama's but now she was afraid. Kagome had been more withdrawn then usual since receiving that letter last Tuesday and if it had to do with either Tamao or Nagisa she knew it couldn't be good.

"Yes it does, I can't say any more I'm sorry, but please be strong she will need us soon." Chiyo didn't know who her girlfriend meant when she said 'she' and she quite frankly didn't want to. She knew when it came time to figure out who it was that it would be to late to help the two people that showed her so much.

"I'll try Kagome-chan, I promise." She sighed out as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly and pulled her closer to her body trying to push the feeling of despair away from her by bring the person she loved closer.

–

"I'm sorry it took so long." Tamao said as she walked thought the door.

"Nagsia-chan?" She poet questioned as she closed the distance to the sleeping girl. Getting so worked up this morning had been to much for the red head, having gotten so little sleep and then sitting up to make sure she didn't miss Tamao; only to have her body react so strongly to someone she only looked at as a friend caused her mind to whirl around in confusion combined with the exhaustion had knocked the poor girl out.

"Will you smile for me when you wake up? You have the most beautiful smile, did you know that? It can always make me feel better and right now I could really use a smile Nagisa-chan." Tamao whispered quietly to make sure she didn't wake up the sleeping girl. She gently reached up and took the warmed hand towel off the girls head and used her other hand to wipe away more stray hairs out of her face before giving her a sad smile.

"Actually I am kind of happy you can't see me right now. How much am I going to sacrifice before I learn my lesson?" She started to rise when she heard Nagisa mumble something and couldn't help herself as she leaned in closer to try and hear what the girl was saying.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa mumbled the combination of her words and the hot breath on Tamao's ear causing the blue haired girl to jump away and throw a hand over her mouth to keep from shouting.

Tamao watched the girl for a minute as she rolled over to face the wall as she thought about what Nagisa could possibly be dreaming about.

"It's got to be Shizuma, it is always Shizuma." Tamao sighed in frustration as she made her way to the bathroom to cool the rag down again and then replaced it on her roommates forehead. She then returned to the bathroom to clean her face. Tamao stared into the mirror, her eye's were puffy from the crying she had done after the brake up with Makoto.

"Well at least maybe I can sneak a peak at them while they are making out." Tamao said. It was disgusting even to her, but she knew that when she went with Nagisa to spend time with Shizuma she would spend most of the time thinking about what it would be like if it was her holding Nagisa's hand, or kissing Nagisa's lips or sharing the same bed of her unrequited love.

The next few hours past by lazily as Tamao continued to look over Nagisa as she slept and worked on her poetry. Around noon Tamao went down and got some food, knowing that Nagisa hadn't eaten breakfast and that she would be hungry.

"Hello Tamao-chan." Nagisa said nervously as the girl entered the room causing Tamao to jump and almost drop the the food.

"Hi Nagisa-chan, do you feel good enough to eat?" Tamao chuckled in embarrassment as she righted the food on the tray and walked near the bed. Nagisa scooted away from her as she approached the red head causing her to look at her in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" Tamao asked as she sat the tray down in front of the girl while Nagisa scratched the side of her cheek and kept her eye's on the food.

"Of course Tamao-chan, I am just still a little tired. Thank you for the food." Nagisa flashed the poet a quick smile before looking back at the tray and started to dig in.

"If you're sure, well I am going to keep working on my poetry, being the president means I have to set a good example right?" Tamao laugh stopped when Nagisa nearly jumped out of the bed when she put her hand on her shoulder making Tamao pull it back as if she had placed it on a hot stove.

"I am feeling fine now Tamao-chan so you can go back to class if you want." She offered both hoping that Tamao would leave her alone so she could try and sort out her confused thoughts over the feelings she had experienced earlier and that the blue haired girl would decline. She always felt better with Tamao around and even though the confusion was increased with the girl around the poet being here with her made the room feel much more warm and homey.

"Well I already asked Chiyo-chan to pick up my work for the day and I told the Head Sister that I would take care of you, but if you want to be alone then I can go." Tamao replied and felt her heart sink a little bit thinking Nagsia didn't want her around. Nagisa didn't say anything trying to figure out what she should do as Tamao gathered up her bag and placed all her work back inside before picking it up and started walking to the door.

"Wait." Nagisa nearly shouted as she grasped the girls arm hard keeping her from leaving as the food cascaded around her bed.

"Is everything okay Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked as she turned to look at the girl who was holding on to her arm.

"Yes, but I mean I felt fine when I woke up this morning and then this happened so maybe it comes and goes, and if you already went to all the work to stay with me then maybe I should have you here just encase." Nagisa stuttered out trying to keep her face from lighting up with a blush. 'What the hell? Why did I stop her? This is bad, I should have let her leave, I have Shizuma I shouldn't be feeling these things.' Nagisa's mind screamed out at her, but still she didn't release the hold on her friend.

"I am always here to help Nagisa-chan." Tamao smiled as she turned towards the girl fully causing Nagisa to finally loosen her grip. Tamao bent over the bed and started gathering the food and placing it back on the tray and replaced it in front of the girl.

"Thank you Tamao-chan, you are the best friend anyone could ask for." Nagisa said and gave Tamao a big smile as she blushed a little bit.

"Thank you Nagisa-chan." Tamao whispered causing Nagisa's look at the girl closely. Nagisa felt her body tense up as Tamao brought a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek. 'What happened? Why does Tamao-chan look so sad?' Nagisa asked herself, she could see the sadness hidden behind the eye's of her best friend, and wondered what could of possibly caused the girl's usually radiant smile to carry such pain.

Nagisa thought Tamao was going to stop when she felt the girl place a hair behind her ear, but then felt her body lock up as Tamao moved closer to her face. 'Oh no this can't be happening. I have Shizuma, heck Tamao-chan has Mako-san, what the heck is she thinking.' Again her mind shouted at her demanding the girl to return to her sanity and put a stop to this madness. Like last time something stopped her from listing to the small voice and felt her eye's flutter closed as she prepared herself to be kissed by her roommate.

"What?" The word got stuck in her throat when instead of kissing her on the lips Tamao left a small kiss on her forehead. As Tamao leaned back, she gave Nagisa a warm smile and grabbed her bag before walking over to her desk and sat down to work.

Finally time seemed to kick back in and Nagisa felt her anger rise to heights beyond what she had been last night and she got up throwing the blankets off her only stopping at her dresser for clothes before stomping to the bathroom causing Tamao to turn around and looking at the girl with concern filled eyes.

"Nagisa-chan what are you doing?" Tamao asked as she started to rise.

"Nothing, I am starting to feel bad again and I think a warm bath might help out." She said through clenched teeth as she slammed the door to the bathroom closed before Tamao could argue that it wasn't a good idea.

'God damn it.' Nagisa shouted out in her mind as she threw her clothes onto the ground as hard as she could. 'Why? Why am I mad?' she asked herself as she turned the water on letting the shower warm up as she stripped herself of the shirt she had put on when she woke up while Tamao was getting her food and her underwear.

"It's all her fault, she is making me do this, I would never think about someone other then Shizuma." She growled out needing to hear her own voice as she stared at the door considering going out and telling Tamao to get the hell out of her room for causing the her to be like this.

Looking away from the door she saw something that made it feel someone had punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

'That's a lie, all I am doing is trying to shrug off the responsibility again.' Nagisa felt tears jump out of her eye's as she stared at the toothbrush container that had a small picture of her and Tamao smiling as Tamao attacked her from behind and tickled her till she cried.

'I love Shizuma, so why? Why was I mad that Tamao-chan got a girlfriend? She has been lonely for so long, she deserves to have someone. Do I just want to be her only friend, is it I am worried that she will stop wanting to be around me if she falls in love with Makoto?' Nagisa thought to herself as she turned away from the picture of the two of them and steeped into the shower to wash herself off.

"I don't think so. I have never wanted to kiss Yaya-chan, or anyone else that I call friends even Tamao-chan, so why did I get so mad? Why did I want her to kiss me? Was it so I would know I am more important to her then Makoto-san is? Even if that is true I shouldn't be willing to cheat on Shizuma just to know I am still her best friend." The mention of cheating on Shizuma caused the scene of Tamao standing nude in front of her as the water dripped slowly across her sexy body causing Nagisa to lick her lips as tight sensation on her lower body kicked in.

"Please God, let Shizuma not be so uptight this weekend." Nagisa said shaking her head violently causing water to fly around as her hair twisted around behind her. She could only hope this was all because of how off Shizuma had been the last two times they had spent time together.

Turning off the water Nagisa grabbed one of the towels off the hooks and wrapped her hair up tightly so it could dry and took a second towel and started to dry her body and growled in frustration when she got to certain area's as she hurried to get the water off herself so she would agitate her needing body anymore.

After getting dressed she reached out taking her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. After finishing with her teeth and blow drying her hair she got dressed and felt herself feeling a little better knowing she wouldn't be so exposed in front of Tamao, which only made her sign in frustration again. Since when did she care about her appearance when it came to Tamao?

"Sorry about that Tamao-chan, I just needed a shower." Nagisa said as she walked out of the bathroom and found Tamao still sitting at her desk.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa walked up and placed her hand on her friends shoulder as she leaned over to look at the girls face and found her sleeping with tear streaks on her face.

'Tamao-chan what happened while I was asleep?' Nagisa asked herself as she whipped the tears away from her friends face.

"Well, how about I take care of you for once?" Nagisa asked out loud and couldn't help but chuckle softly as Tamao let out a small snore in response. Gently raising the girl from desk she picked her up softly into her arms. She was surprised by how light Tamao actually was and made a mental note to make sure the blue haired poet started eating more because there was no way this could be healthy.

"Sleep well. I can't wait to tell Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan, they will never believe it that I was the one to take care of you." Nagisa smiled warmly as she watched Tamao snuggle closer to her pillow taking it into her arms. She could still remember the night that Tamao and her had shared a bed and Tamao had snuggled up with her. Feeling her face heat up in a blush over the memory of Tamao latching onto her body and holding her close the girl turned away from the bed and looked around the room to try and decide what to do till Tamao woke up.

Finally she decided that it would be a good time to read some of Shizuma's old letters so she walked over to the desk and took a few out and started reading them. Before she finished the first one she sighed and sat the letter down, the combination of her weird feelings towards Tamao and her frustration with Shizuma over their last few visits making it so she couldn't enjoy the lovely writing on the pages.

Deciding to spend her time on home work she spent the next hour and a half trying to finish the English class's work that she always slacked off on. She had only taken the class because Tamao had insisted it might do well to take it and to prepare her for the college she would go to after their time at Miator was over.

Nagisa's head shot to the side when someone knocked on the door, looking at the clock she wondered who it could be since no one was suppose to be out of class yet. Getting up she slowly walked over to the door trying to stay quite to continue to let her friend sleep and answered the door.

"Nagisa-chan what are you doing up I thought you were sick? Where is Tamao-chan?" Yaya asked as she looked at a perfectly okay Nagisa.

"Tamao-chan is sleeping, it seems like she had a really hard morning, do you know what happened?" Nagisa asked her friend, choosing to ignore the question of why she didn't feel well.

"She didn't tell you, her and Mako.." Yaya was silenced as she was hit upside the head from behind and turned to glare at her girlfriend whom Nagisa hadn't noticed behind the larger girl.

"That is not your place Yaya-sempai." Tsubomi returned the glare with equal vigor not backing down from one of her schools idols in the least bit. "Hikari-sama is going to be mad enough at us for skipping our last class and Choir practice so how about we don't go making more enemies."

"Yeah yeah, I will just have you give Hikari-chan a little service and everything will be okay." Yaya replied getting a second hit upside the head from a blushing Tsubomi who then shot the confused Nagisa a look.

"So what happened between Tamao-chan and Makoto-san?" Nagisa asked as she looked between the two girls as Tsubomi glared at Yaya again who just whistled and looked away.

"I think it would be better if Tamao-chan told you about it Nagisa-chan, but don't press her okay?" Tsubomi said giving Nagisa a strange look making the older red head feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, I will wait for her to tell me, I just hope she will be okay." She said as she cast a look behind her to the sleeping girl and praying everything was alright.

"Well are we still on for the tea party tonight?" Yaya asked regaining Nagisa's attention.

"Well I am feeling better and if something is really bothering Tamao-chan it might be nice to have everyone come and visit her, it might make her feel better." Nagisa said after a thinking for a few moments.

"Don't worry to much, I got just the thing to take take the edge off and help Tamao-chan relax." Yaya said giving Nagisa a wink as Tsubomi looked at her, the pink haired girls face a mask of shock.

"You wouldn't." Tsubomi nearly snarled after she regained her composure.

Nagsia was about to ask what the pinkette was talking about when Yaya waved the girl quite and looked back at Nagisa.

"Well we should be going, take care of Tamao-chan and don't have to much fun now." Yaya chirped as she dragged her girlfriend down the hall, away from a blushing Nagisa.

"Gezz she says the weirdest things." Nagsia said as she closed the door, and then walked over to her friends beside and knelled down and gently touched her friends face.

'Maybe she isn't so weird.' She let out a soft sigh and pushed the thoughts away as she continued to stroke Tamao's cheek. 'Please Tamao-chan, we already had a bad fight, I don't want either of us to hurt anymore, so please tell me what happened.' Nagisa pleaded silently with her sleeping friend and felt a tear slide gently down her face as Tamao rolled away from her touch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! Story or Characters, Nor do I own anything relating to Kannazuki No Miko or anything else you might recognize.**_

Yaya's Determination.

"Yaya-sempai you aren't serious are you?" Tsubomi droned on as she and Yaya entered her room.

"Of course I was, you saw what happened in the cafeteria this morning." Yaya responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if something happens,you know that Tamao-chan would never want it like that." She argued against her bombshell of a girlfriend.

"And nothing will happen Tsubomi-chan, like you said Tamao-chan would never take advantage of Nagisa-chan." Yaya flashed the smaller girl a devilish grin that made the other girl fear for her two friends.

"What are you planning Yaya-sempai?" Tsubomi tried to shake away the feeling that everything was going to go wrong but the look in Yaya's eyes stopped her ability to do so.

"I have nothing planned, I only want to help my friends relax. Don't tell me you didn't notice the bags under Nagisa-chan's eye's or the that her cheeks were just a little bit swollen?" Yaya lifted her arms as she threw a mock look at her girlfriend for suspecting her of foul play.

"I did indeed notice, and that is just another reason this is a bad idea." Tsubomi tried, doubtful that whatever she said would change the black haired girl's mind.

"And what did Mako-chan tell us at lunch?" Yaya asked as she grabbed a bag and started to empty the contents.

"That her and Tamao-chan had a big fight, and she felt bad and wanted to make up with her." Tsubomi began not sure where Yaya was going with all this.

"And?" Yaya drolled out as she grabbed a bottle of 3 bottles of liquid from under her bed and placed them into the bag.

"I don't know, oh wait Nagisa-chan walked in on them last night." Tsubomi shrugged her shoulders not getting the importance of the event outside of Tamao and Makoto being embarrassed.

"You know this is why I always called you dumb." Tsubomi just glared at the other girl. She ignored the pinkette and went on with her explanation. "It's simple, when Nagisa-chan saw Tamao-chan with someone else she got jealous and was up crying all night, she likes maybe even loves Tamao-chan."

"Are you insane? She has Hanazono-sama and she has been in love with her for years." Tsubomi couldn't believe that Yaya actually believed what she had just said.

"So feelings change, we two know that better then anyone. Besides Tamao-chan is way better for Nagisa-chan then that bitch Shizuma." Yaya said flatly she never really cared for Shizuma and thought her tactics were disgusting, and what was some stupid bitches feelings who wasn't even here compared to that of her friend that she had watched suffering for years.

"Even if what you say is true, which is not just so you know, what about Mako-chan? She really likes Tamao-chan." Tsubomi asked hoping that maybe using her friends feelings would dissuade the black haired girl.

"I am not going to lie Tsubomi-chan, I like Mako-chan I really do, but her feelings are unimportant right now. I have known Tamao-chan for years, her heart yearns for one person and one alone. I want all our friends to be happy especially Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan, and if that means I have to hurt someone else to make sure it happens then I will do it." Yaya responded in a deadly serious voice not turning to see her girlfriend shy away from her.

"Does that mean you would sacrifice us as well?" A soft voice asked as it wrapped it's arms around the confused Tsubomi bringing the small girl to her chest as the girl started to relax the warmth from the girl behind her making her heart flutter.

"Of course not I love you, both of you." Yaya twirled around her eye's meeting those of her longtime roommate and for a much shorter time lover.

"But you don't care for Mako-chan enough to spare her heart?" The blond asked as she used one hand to flick her hair back over her shoulder, eye's never leaving those of Yaya's.

"It's not that I don't care and you know it. I know how Tamao feels, to be so in love with someone and have them reject me for years." Yaya said causing the girl to wince and look away pain flashing across her face.

"Tell me Yaya-chan, will their ending be as happy as ours, will Shizuma-sama take in a third person, as you and Tsubomi-chan did for me?" The blond asked still keeping her eye's turned away.

"No. Shizuma never would, and we didn't just take you in either. We both loved you and wanted you to be happy. You accepted us as much as we accepted you Hikari-chan." Yaya said softly as she walked up and grasped both woman who meant so much to her and hugged them tightly.

"Then what of Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan?" Tsubomi asked as she turned, she too wrapped her arms around both women.

"That is just it, none of them could be in the type of relationship we share, it is not in them to allow it. Shizuma must own something completely she is not the type to share. The same with Tamao-chan she would never be with Nagisa-chan unless she knew she was the one to fill her heart with love. She doesn't want anyone to bring her most cherished person the same amount of happiness as she can." Yaya explained releasing the two girls who then set upon Hikari's bed.

"Nagisa-chan?" Hikari asked finally wearing a smile again as she watched Yaya go about her business and snuggled up to Tsubomi and began playing with the younger girls hair.

"I am not sure, but I do have my own idea's about Nagisa-chan." Yaya stated as she grabbed some tea that she knew Tsubomi and Hikari both enjoyed putting them into the bag with the bottles of liquid.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Tsubomi laughed as Hikari tickled the back of her neck and gave Yaya a nod letting the other girl know she agreed with Hikari.

"I think apart of Nagisa wants to be owned by someone." Yaya watched as her two friends faces clouded with confusion and then continued. "What I mean is, I think Nagisa wants someone who will push their love on to her, not only to be loved by that person but to have their love shoved onto her and then shove hers back onto the other person."

"I think I see what you mean, Shizuma-sama did make many shows of affection and possessiveness from what Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan have told us over the years." Hikari spoke out as she shook her head starting to understand what exactly Yaya was saying.

"I still don't get it." Tsubomi said shaking her head.

"Well, Nagisa-chan is like Hikari-chan." Yaya pointed at her blond girlfriend causing Tsubomi to look at her as well.

"What do you mean by that?" They both asked looking at Yaya.

"You know how sometimes Hikari-chan likes it when we ti..." Yaya was suddenly cut off by a red faced Hikari.

"I would prefer it if you don't compare our private activities with the life of our friends Yaya-chan." Hikari put her hand on her face trying to calm the raging blush as understanding dawned on Tsubomi making her smile.

"So Nagisa-chan wants to be controlled?" Tsubomi asked making Hikari blush even more.

"Well not exactly but I do think that it is similar, when someone forces their love on her, that makes her feel special and needed and allows her to reciprocate." Yaya finished and watched as a smiling Tsubomi got up from Hikari's bed and dug for something in her trunk.

"What are you doing Tsubomi-chan?" Hikari asked, it was amazing the poor girl hadn't passed out from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Well if we are going to go through with this, then I thought Tamao-chan is going to need this since I don't think she has the right stuff if Nagisa-chan is really like Hikari-sama." Tsubomi beamed as she produced a black satin rope and blind fold from the trunk and held them out a smiling triumphantly.

Yaya could only laugh and watch as Hikari launched herself at the pinkette trying to steal back her dark little secret. Sitting the bag down on her bed she slowly started to unbutton her blouse, they had time before the tea party started so why not have a little fun?

A/N

First the Threesome thing, I do not live this kind of life style, but I do not feel it is right to condemn those that do and present it in a negative light, sorry to those that find it wrong but it is not my place to say what or who people find there love and enjoyment from.

Now I think the most important thing in this chapter and the reason I let it stand alone is Yaya. As as I said in the first two chapters she is a school idol, badgirl, and all around great person, but I think at least with in my story at this age she would be similar to Shizuma and Chikane, but at the same time be very different from them just as they are from each other.

Yaya, love her friends deeply and for those that have been there for her and helped her she would do anything to see those people happy and not just those she gave her heart to but all of her friends. Chikane and Shizuma I view as direct opposites, Chikane would do anything and everything for Himeko because she loves her and in her mind belongs to Himeko. Shizuma on the other hand is the controller and wants to be the dominate one owning her lover, so in a way I made Yaya to be the best out of the three at least in my opinion.

Now for YayaXHikariXTsubomi, I did this for several reasons one I simply dislike HikariXAmane, two because I wanted to show that love isn't always the same between everybody and that Tsubomi and Yaya did care for Hikari and she came to love them and they accepted each other as they where.

Many may be wondering about My portrayal of how the three characters show there love and want to be shown, most of all Nagisa's, I know some may not agree with it but I think that is how it is, and there are several scene's that make me think so. Shizuma and Nagisa by the pool, Shizuma bursting in at the election, Shizuma slapping Tamao's hand away from Nagisa (LN reference) Nagisa's almost zombie-like state when she is around Shizuma. I am sorry if you don't like this portrayal but I really felt it worked with in the context of my story.

Lastly I must say that not all of Yaya's thoughts are correct but some are and those that are correct will come to light as well as those that are wrong, but I thought her insight to her friends and her desire to make them happy no matter the cost of the damage that could be received she would do so and she wouldn't regret it.

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and feel free to review or IM me if you feel like it.

\


End file.
